Sovereign
by Aikido Kasshin Ryu
Summary: Ashley Graham takes a vacation to the city of Japan, but hell breaks loose and she must fight on her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RE.

**AN: **Credit goes to **Thunderxtw, **as the fanfic ' Never Turn Back ' motivated me to write this. This prologue may be bad.

**Sovereign**

**Rated T for: **Language and Violence.

**Genre: **Drama/Horror

**Chapter One: **Prologue

* * *

A nice, peaceful morning for Ashley did not seem pleasant as it looked. Most of her things were packed and ready to go for the trip, but that was only the beginning.

Everything in her mind was fogged with many things since her rescue by Leon off in Europe. Although she has grown feelings for him, and she has planned on telling him. But the agent of the U.S goverment has went on another mission, and Ashley missed her chance to do so.

The girl had a depression on her face, missing the agent, but that still not all that plagued her mind, as many things that happened during her salvation. The death of Luis Sera, a charming european that soon met his end to Saddler. The horrors of either being kidnapped by nature-defying fiends or being dead were gone, but still haunted her.

She sat on the concrete steps outside the large building called her home, as she was the daughter of the president of the United States, having a kind of living that anyone would do anything drastic just to have it.

In front of her, a black limo was placed, as butlers and chauffers packed her things into the trunk. One of the chauffers, Adam, was very loyal and respectful to Ashley and has never spoken to her into a unpleasant way.

"...I've never liked seeing Miss Ashley displeased. " Adams sighs in disappointment, as he was the closest one that she ever had to her. " She really must miss Mr. Kennedy."

The other chauffer, Javier, was a spiteful and grouchy man, whom behind her back spoken that Ashley was to be a weakling, having no courage for herself, saying to be pathetic. " Hmph. Just pitiful. I mean, look at her. Isn't that just sad ? " The blonde bowed her head in sorrow, feeding into the man's words. " Why is she obsessed with that man ? He's never gonna come back. Probably across the state on another mission." She felt her eyes heavying, trying poorly to fight back tears.

" Please, Javier. None of this is necassary. Especially in front of Miss Ashley." Adams spoken in the girl's defense, ignored by the other man.

" Listen to me. One day, that girl will have to face the truth. Leon is never going to come back." Javier glared at Adam, as nearby Ashley had tears slowly flowing down her face, Javier's word echoing in her head...

_" He's never gonna come back...He's never gonna come back...He's never gonna come back..."_

In silence, Ashley had snapped, taking no more of Javier's hatred. She stood up, walking over to the man. " You know, Javier. Luckily, you have to no longer see this weakling. You know why ? "

"...Umm...Uhh..." Javier tried to find an excuse, but it was too late to apology.

" Don't worry. I'll answer it for you." The girl softly spoken. " Javier, **you're fired ! **" The man gasped in shock, but then lowered his head in shame and walked away.

Ashley leaned on her back against the limo, tears resumed dripping down her face. Adams laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, coming to her aid.

"...Are you okay, Miss Ashley ? " The man spoke as the girl responded.

"...Yeah...I'm okay. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RE.

**Sovereign**

**Rated T for: **Language and Violence.

**Genre: **Drama/Horror

**Chapter Two: **Dilemma

* * *

During the limo ride to the airport, Javier's words still echoed in Ashley's head, even though the conflict has been an hour ago. Her mind still fogged with sorrow and rage, but that did'nt stop her from going on her vacation. Ashley's smile that was placed on her face was false.

_" He's never gonna come back...He's never gonna come back...He's never gonna come back..."_

The girl's expression changed to its true form, which was a frown. Ashley sighed and looked out the window, then closing her eyes, tiredly._

* * *

A few minutes later..._

"...Miss Ashley, we're here." Adam spoke, nudging her shoulder to get her attention. The girl opened her eyes, seeing a large building with a plane nearby. Ashley got out of the limo, stretching out her arm and sighed.

" Well, this is my stop." She turned to give Adam a hug as he replied.

" Yes, Goodbye for now, Miss Ashley. Please have a safe trip." Adam spoke as Ashley walked away, carrying her luggage, before he said anything else. " Oh, and by the way, Miss..." He was interrupted by the girl's voice.

" It's okay. You can call me ' Ashley '. You don't have to be formal all the time." The blonde spoke as Adam resumed his sentence.

"...Yes...by the way, Ashley. Please don't let Javier get to you. Okay ? " He frowned slightly as he spoke again. " You are a young woman with great courage, and I respect that."

Ashley went silent for a moment before speaking. "...Thank You, Adam." She walked over and hugged him again. " Thank you..."

* * *

Ashley sat on the seat near the window, thinking about Adam's words as Javier's were soon fading away. She knew that she had courage and was not a weakling as the spiteful Javier calls her.

" _Flight to Tokyo. Gate 7. " _The voice of a woman instructed on the speaker, Ashley rising up from her seat, walking to the gate to give the woman at the stand her ticket, showing her passport.

Ashley moved along, but felt like she was being watched. She turned around, seeing a man with short black hair and brown eyes. He slowly stares coldly at Ashley, but quickly turns the other way, as the girl does the same.

* * *

_Later on..._

Outside, the blonde walked towards the plane, sitting in the seat closest to the window like last time. Ashley's thoughts of Javier's harsh words were replaced with the image of the man from the lobby. That cold stare was frightening enough to freeze her voice in fear, but it was best enough to ignore it.

" Excuse me, Miss. Is this seat taken ? " A voice beside asked.

" Oh, no. It's not..." Ashley replied, but paused, seeing it was the same man that she meet earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No longer written, but just in case, I don't own **RE.**

**Resident Evil**

**Genre: **Drama/Horror

**Rated T for: **Language and Violence.

**Sovereign**

**Chapter Three: **Driving Disturbance

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan, 7:00pm**_

There was that cold, staring eyes. Brown, cold eyes. Glaring at her like a positioning snake, ready to strike. Though however, there were'nt exactly the eyes she met earlier, that made want her to leave the plane quickly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

" Excuse, Miss ? " The man spoke. " Is this seat taken ? "

" Oh, no. It's..." Ashley spoke back, but stopped through the sentence.

* * *

Ashley walked down the stairs on the plane, hurrying to the limo that would take her to the hotel. She turned around, seeing a sign with her name written on it. The blonde rushed to the vehicle and got in.

" Hello, Ashley-chan." The driver, who was of japanese decent greeted. " How's your evening going ? "

" Hmm...it's going fine." Despite how earlier went out, it was'nt going to ruin her vacation.

The limo drove off as later on they stopped at a red light. Ashley sighs, looking out the window, viewing the giant buildings and other monuments surrounding the city of Tokyo.

" So lovely it is here." The girl sighed again, leaning back against the seat as she dozes off again.

* * *

_**An hour later...**_

The limo paused in a jolting halt, causing Ashley to wake up from her slumber. Another car pulled up and the window that Ashley was next to was opened. The car next to her did the same. It reveal a person around Ashley's age, wearing a street punk attire.

" Hey, sweetness ! How ' bout you leave this old geezer and we can have fun ? " The person spoke immaturely as if Ashley could'nt tell either he was around her age or not.

" I don't think so." The blonde calmly snapped back. " And you own this ' old geezer' an apology."

" Hmph. Please. Now, either you coming or no, girl." The persistent one spoke, as like the man from before, had black hair, but with little blond streaks in it."

" Lemme answer this in the following way." The light turned green after Ashley's remark as the limo drove off, the window closing. " I'm sorry for that man's impoliteness."

" It's okay, Ashley-chan. Just relax as always and everything will be alright." The driver spoke as she did as told. They went pass another green light, as another limo was seen, but not noticed by Ashley or the driver.

" Is that the girl ? "

" _Yes. Catch her immediately when the opportunity rises."_


End file.
